mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Castle Sweet Castle
:noises :grunt :bubbling :Fluttershy: Phew! Thanks for helping me get them so fresh and clean, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: No problem, happy to do it! :Fluttershy: You probably can't wait to get back to your castle and take your own bath, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Aren't there more animals that need cleaning? :Fluttershy: I think you and I are the only ones left, and I can't wait to get the mud out of my mane. :splash :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! Angel got dirty! I'd better stay longer to help give him a bath too! :scrubbing noises : :Fluttershy: Thank you ever so much for staying to give Angel a bath too, but, um... I think he's dry. :floof :Fluttershy: Goodness! It's gotten late! You really didn't have to stay all day. Not that we don't appreciate it. Isn't that right? :Angel: grunts :Fluttershy: I for one am exhausted. yawns Plus, I really need to rest up for that big pancake breakfast tomorrow. beat And I'm sure you have to get the castle ready. :Twilight Sparkle: No! The castle's... fine! But maybe I'd better see if Pinkie Pie needs help with the pancakes! :slams :Fluttershy: knocking Um, Angel? :cast eating noisily :Applejack: gulps Mm, these are de''licious, Pinkie Pie! :'Pinkie Pie': gulps Thanks! Twilight spent all night helping me pick the flavor! I kept thinking we'd found the right one, but she ''insisted I make even more to try. And more. And more and more and more and more! It was like she never wanted to— :Fluttershy: Leave? :Pinkie Pie: Exactly! chomp Eventually we ran out of time so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise! Rarity, hushed The surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter. Somepony's gonna get a very special pancake! :Rainbow Dash: Up all night, huh? Is that why she's so, uh... out of it? :Twilight Sparkle: snoring :Fluttershy: Um, I don't mean to sound unappreciative, but has anypony else noticed that Twilight has been a little too helpful lately? :Applejack: Now that you mention it, she was lendin' a hoof at Sweet Apple Acres the other day and stuck around 'til near midnight. Dug up fifty tree-plantin' holes when all I needed was ten. :Rarity: She spent an entire afternoon rearranging a single gem drawer at the boutique. An entire afternoon! :Rainbow Dash: You think that's weird? She raced me, like, a hundred times the other day. And lost every time! She just kept goin'! Best out of ten, best out of twenty, best out of a hundred! I mean, I know hanging out with me is awesome, but it was like she'd rather keep losing than— :Fluttershy: Leave? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Who does that? :Twilight Sparkle: snoring :splat :Applejack: Somepony who's avoidin' somethin', that's who. Soon as she wakes up, we're gonna find out what. :Pinkie Pie: coughs I win! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! I'm pancake! I mean, awake... :Applejack: Uh, Twilight? Is there somethin' you wanna tell us? :Rarity: You know how much we appreciate all you do for us, and we simply adore having you around... but... we worry you might be... ahem... avoiding something else? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, has it been that obvious? I've been... the thing is... I know it's silly, but I... I've been avoiding... this place. :Rarity: gasps Why in Equestria would you want to avoid such a gorgeous castle? :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, this place has everything! Big tall ceilings that make you feel tiny! Shiny new floors that are cold to the touch! Brrr! And it even has loooong empty hallways! :echoes out :Pinkie Pie: Okay, I get it. :Twilight Sparkle: The castle is amazing. But it just... sighs It doesn't feel like home. :Rarity: chuckling Oh, is that all? Why, you simply need to decorate, darling. Make this space your own! :Twilight Sparkle: It's just so daunting! Look how big it is! I-I don't even know where to start! :Rarity: You can start by letting us do it for you. We will make this the castle of your dreams while you go to the Ponyville spa for some much needed rest and relaxation. I'm saying this with love, but... have you looked in a mirror lately? I've never seen you look this... mmmm... :Fluttershy: Frazzled? :Rarity: Yes! That is absolutely the word I was going to use. :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, I guess I do need a little help. And so does my castle. And I just know you'll do a great job, because nopony knows me better than you. :Applejack: We'll make this place feel cozier than hot cider on a rainy day. :Rainbow Dash: gasps There's gonna be cider?! beat Uh, I mean, let's decorate! :Spike: Oh, no! Did I miss the pancakes?! :squeaks :Spike: I sleep like a baby under that cold, cavernous ceiling. :Rarity: Spike, I'm so glad you're here! :Spike: Really? :Rarity: Yes! You're taking Twilight to the spa! :Spike: Great! I've been meaning to get my claws done! pancake mouth full Oh, you mean now. chews :Applejack: Come on, y'all! We've got work to do! : :pops :chittering :Applejack: unconvincingly Wow, girls! We did a... great job... together... nervously :Rainbow Dash: We sure did... something. :Pinkie Pie: simultaneously Together. :Rarity: simultaneously All together. :twittering :Rainbow Dash: unconvincingly Fluttershy, I love that you brought so many animals. :Fluttershy: Are these your trophies? :Rainbow Dash: I prefer to think of them as everypony's trophies but with my name permanently etched onto them. :Rarity: unconvincingly laughs My my, Applejack, bringing the outdoors inside, it's... earthy... What a lovely touch! heaves Are these quilts vintage? :Applejack: Nope, just old! Unlike your sparkly window doohickeys which are... why, they're just swell! nervously :Pinkie Pie: No one said anything about my hidden confetti cannons! squee Oh, right! They're hidden! giggles :opens :Spike: Hey guys, how do my claws look—''Sweet Celestia!'' :Rarity: Oh, Spike! Are you and Twilight done already? :Spike: Don't worry, I ordered her the super-deluxe mane blow-out! She'll be a while. Man, this place looks terrible! :Main cast sans Twilight: Phew! :Fluttershy: Thank goodness somepony said something! :Rainbow Dash: It's pretty bad, right? :Applejack: This place looks like a mishmash of knickknacks. :Rarity: Hmm, I suppose it is a little cluttered. :Pinkie Pie: What are you guys talking about? I think it looks super fun! :cannon explodes :animal noises, myriad of thumps and crashes :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :Fluttershy: Oh! Oh, no! Please don't do that! If you all just take a deep breath and calm down— :crunch :Rarity: No! That bunting is embroidered by hoof! Don't you move one more paw! :ripping :Rarity: Everypony, stop! :thud :Pinkie Pie: Okay, now it's a mess. :cannon explodes :Rainbow Dash: What're we gonna do?! :Spike: I dunno. But Twilight's blow-out won't take that long. If she was avoiding the castle before, she'll never set hoof in here now! :Rainbow Dash: Come on, guys, we've gotta do something! Twilight's counting on us! :Rarity: Spike, you've got to get back to that spa and stall her! Whatever you do, don't let her come home! :Spike: Like, forever? But we live here. :Rarity: Uh, yes, well, uh, maybe you could manage it 'til... sunset-ish? eyelids :Spike: Anything for you, Rarity... :Applejack: Okay, we all agree the castle is too cluttered, right? So why doesn't everypony take one of their own decorations out and we'll see how it looks? :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: agreement :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you're back! How do I look? :Spike: Great! :Twilight Sparkle: And more importantly, how does the castle look? :Spike: Great? :Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait to go home and see it! :Spike: Great! I mean, no! I mean, uh, I'm not... quite ready to go yet. Uh, why don't we have a massage? I was really hoping to get, uh... this thingy! :Twilight Sparkle: reading The 'Extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage'? :Spike: gulps Yep! :Twilight Sparkle: I think I'll just have a traditional massage, but you go for it. :Aloe: Did somepony order massages? :crash :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Let's do this, little dragon! :crash :Aloe: Oh, I hate it when he does that. Come with me, princess. :Applejack: Come on, Rarity. Everypony has taken somethin' out except you. :Rarity: Ooh, I know! I simply can't decide. :Rainbow Dash: How about this? :Rarity: No! Not that! Anything but that! :Rainbow Dash: How about these? :Rarity: Oh, but those brighten up the whole room! They're my favorite accent! :Rainbow Dash: Then let's lose the curtains! The room wouldn't need brightening if they weren't making it so dark! :Rarity: Not them! They're my favorite too! :Rainbow Dash: growls They can't all be your favorite! Okay, I'm taking down the portrait. We all know what we look like. :Rarity: huffs Well, the room still looks a little bit cluttered, doesn't it? Perhaps I'll take down a poster or two. Only to be helpful, of course! :Applejack: Okay, everypony calm down. I'm sure we can find a way to remove the clutter together. :Rarity: You're absolutely right, dear. :Applejack: Hey, those are my warmin' quilts! :Rainbow Dash and Rarity: Together! :popping :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy, tell your birds to stop pecking at my balloons! :Fluttershy: I guess they must not like being scared out of their wits by exploding confetti cannons or something. :Pinkie Pie: But we can't get rid of the cannons! I don't remember where I hid them. :cannon explodes :Rarity: Allow me to help. :Applejack: Oh, no, I'll help you. :Rainbow Dash: Not if I help you first! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Great suggestion, Spike. I feel totally relaxed. :Spike: cracking Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow... :Twilight Sparkle: You want to hop on? Maybe I can get us to the castle faster. :Spike: cracks Ow! I mean... how... nice is this day? I was hoping we could take the scenic way back. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. :Spike: Come on. Walking is good for post-massage circulation. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? I've never heard that theory. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs I really miss this place, Spike. We had so many wonderful memories here. :Spike: We did, didn't we...? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, I'm so sorry. Of course losing the Golden Oak Library was hard for you too. beat I've got an idea. Why don't we have the girls add some things to make the castle feel more like your home as well? :Spike: Really? :Twilight Sparkle: Hop on! :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Ow! What are you doing? :Spike: I, um... I just thought of what I want! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, okay. What is it? :Spike: It's a... well, I want a... it's... I kind of need a... a bed! :Twilight Sparkle: I thought you said you sleep like a baby in the castle. :Spike: scoffs Everypony knows babies are terrible sleepers. Let's go! :Rarity: There! Now nothing is cluttering the castle! :Rainbow Dash: You're right. There is literally nothing cluttering this castle. :Fluttershy: What do we do now? :Rarity: I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but it's almost sunset. If we don't figure this out soon, it's going to look like we didn't lift a hoof to help her! :Rainbow Dash: Why is this so hard?! We're Twilight's best friends! This should be easy for us! :Applejack: She said it herself – if anypony should be able to make her feel comfortable in her new home, it's us. If we can't do it... :Fluttershy: Then Twilight will be stuck living in a castle that makes her feel... sad! :echoes out :Pinkie Pie: Wow, Fluttershy! I didn't know you could be loud enough to echo! :Rarity: to herself Can't believe I let go of the portrait... If it had just been me... under :Pinkie Pie: What do we do? What do we do?! If Twilight comes home now, she'll be like "What did you guys do?" And we'll have to be like "Nothing!" And then she'll be like "I was counting on you! Some friends you are!" And we'll be like... screams crying :Applejack: Calm down, Pinkie. We just need to figure out what we did wrong so we can make it right. :Rarity: Well, I'' didn't do anything wrong! I did exactly what I would do if this were ''my home! :Rainbow Dash: But it's not your home. It's Twilight's home! :Rarity: Where she keeps all her Rainbow Dash trophies? :Rainbow Dash: Touché. :Fluttershy: Maybe we're all a little guilty of making ourselves feel at home instead of Twilight. :Applejack: Come on, y'all. We just need to think about Twilight. What was it she'd loved about livin' in the Golden Oak Library? :Fluttershy: Oh, everything! The books, the smell of books, the joy she felt from organizing books... :Rainbow Dash: Remember that time I crashed into all those books attempting my sonic rainboom after you guys just cleaned up? sighs That was good times. :Applejack: Yeah, for you, maybe. :Rarity: Oh, and Applejack, remember when we were stuck having a sleepover there? That turned out to be so much fun! :Pinkie Pie: Remember the time it got blown up to smithereens?! Wait, no, that was the worst. :Applejack: We had a lot of good memories there, though. That's what made the Golden Oak Library home. :Rest of main cast sans Twilight: Yeah... :Applejack: gasps That's it! :Twilight Sparkle: How's that one? Too soft? Too hard? Too lumpy? :Spike: Um... Just right! I'll take it! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness. I thought you'd never find one you liked! Let's find a salespony and get out of here. :Spike: Sounds good to meee—I... nn, um, uh, heh... did you hear that? squeaky springs Too squeaky! Better keep looking! :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Applejack: sighs Maybe my plan won't work after all. :Rarity: Of course it will, darling. I can see it! You and Fluttershy stay here. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, you come with me. We're going shopping! We'll meet back at the castle. : :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Hello? We're home! :Rest of main cast: Welcome home! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I, uh... love what you've done with the place. You did such a good job of... preserving the integrity of the original design. :Spike: Aw, come on! It looks exactly the same! Do you know how hard it was to keep her from coming back here?! I never want to see another dust ruffle as long as I live! :Twilight Sparkle: Wait. Keep me from coming back here? :Rarity: nervously It took a teensy bit longer than we thought. :Applejack: What really makes home feel like home isn't what it looks like. It's the memories you make when you're there. :Rarity: So we've made something that celebrates the memories we've made with you since you moved to Ponyville. :open :Fluttershy: The ornaments on the chandelier are reminders of all the fun we've had together. :Pinkie Pie: That one shows your party at the Golden Oak Library welcoming you to Ponyville! :Fluttershy: The time we shared donuts after the Grand Galloping Gala! :Rarity: We were hoping that being able to look at your beautiful old memories would inspire you to make new ones. :Applejack: And the best part of it is, it's made from the roots of the Golden Oak Library, so you'll never forget where you came from. :Twilight Sparkle: It's exactly what the castle needed. And I am ready to make new memories here. :Pinkie Pie: Then let's start right now with a new memory cake! Seven layer what's-that-flavor mystery surprise! These might be chocolate chips or they might be super-spicy black beans! :Twilight Sparkle: Let's go to the dining room. It's a little sparse, but opens at least there's a table and chairs. Whoa! What happened in here? Last I checked, this place was empty! :Rarity: I couldn't help myself! It was just begging for the personal touch! :Applejack: Truth be told... I couldn't either. Your kitchen might have some rustic farm decor, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: And there may or may not be some Daring Do posters up in your library. :Fluttershy: And some stuffed animals in your bedroom. :cannon explodes :Twilight Sparkle: What was that?! :Applejack: sighs One of Pinkie Pie's confetti cannons. :Pinkie Pie: What? It's not my fault I hid them so well! :Main cast: laughing :Applejack: simultaneously Oh, Pinkie... :credits pt:Transcrições/Castelo, Doce Castelo